Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT LCDs) are currently the only display devices which exceed Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) in comprehensive performance such as brightness, contrast, power consumption, lifetime, volume, and weight or the like, and have become mainstream products in the field of display.
a TFT LCD generally comprises a liquid crystal display panel, a gate driver circuit (or a gate driver Integrated Chip (IC)) and a source driver circuit (or a source driver IC). The liquid crystal display panel comprises a color film substrate and a TFT array substrate which are set for cells, and a liquid crystal layer placed between the above substrates. Data lines and gate lines are arranged on the TFT array substrate in a crisscross pattern. The data lines and the gate lines divide the whole liquid crystal display panel into a plurality of pixel regions, and a TFT is designed for each pixel region on the TFT array substrate. A data line is connected to a source of a TFT, and a gate line is connected to a gate of the TFT. Various TFTs are distributed on the substrate in an array pattern. When the TFT LCDs operate, various independent pixel regions on the screen are controlled by these TFTs as follows.
For each frame of picture, gate scanning signals are applied by the gate driver circuit to gates of TFTs via gate lines to control various rows of TFTs to start in succession. Display data signals are output by the source driver circuit to drains of the TFTs via data lines, and when a certain row of TFTs are started, a corresponding display data signal is applied by the source driver circuit to a pixel electrode of a row of pixels corresponding to the row of TFTs, so as to display a frame of image.
The existing gate driver circuit and source driver circuit have large power consumption, and operate at an excessive high temperature, which brings adverse effects to the lifetime of the circuit per se while wasting energy.